Power-gating (e.g., Sleep-mode) is a popular technique to reduce power consumption of circuit blocks. During power-gating, inactive circuit blocks are disconnected from their power supply to minimize leakage currents. In conventional power-gating schemes, electric charge residing on the capacitive power distribution network is lost through leakage currents of the power-gated circuit blocks.